


Let's decorate Hyunjin

by Sophion



Series: drabbles [3]
Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Domspace, M/M, Sex, Stripping, degration, dollyfication, gagging, princess hyunjin, sticker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophion/pseuds/Sophion
Summary: Felix buys a1000 pack of glitter stickers and decides to decorate Hyunjins body with them.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110869
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44
Collections: drabbles





	Let's decorate Hyunjin

Hyunjin waited patiently on his bed, hands under his thighs, just like Felix had taught him. The younger had left an hour ago telling Hyunjin he wanted to try something new. Hyunjin had nodded eagerly and Felix had vanished.  
Now, he heard the door unlock and footsteps approaching his room.  
“I’m back princess. You’ve been waiting patiently for me, haven’t you?” Felix asked sweetly. “Yes! Princess has been waiting for you.”  
Felix sat next to Hyunjin and gave him a peck on his cheek. “Shall we start?”  
Hyunjin nodded.  
“Then, strip”, Felix ordered and Hyunjin being a good princess, slowly took of his clothes, looking into the youngers eyes the whole time. After he had chucked his clothes into the corner of the room he lay down on the bed and Felix got something out of his bag: Stickers.  
Why did his master need stickers. Hyunjin was confused: “Why the stickers?” he asked. “I wanna try something with you. I want to make you pretty. Let me decorate you.”  
Hyunjin stayed lying down and Felix straddled the older, carefully placing the first sticker, a glitter heart, on Hyunjin’s collarbone. Then he put glittery stickers all over his body, not letting room for skin.  
Meanwhile Hyunjin was a panting mess. Felix had made sure to trace his fingers over the stickers and the look in his eyes made Hyunjin feel all hot inside.  
“Now you look all pretty darling”, Felix exclaimed and asked, “do you want me to fuck you? Looking like this?”  
Hyunjin whimpered but nonetheless said yes. He knew by his voice that Felix was now in domspace and the older got excited.  
“I can’t hear you darling. Speak louder.”  
“Yes, please fuck me, please make me scream, make me a mess master.”  
Felix smirked: “good job slut. That suits you more, doesn’t it. You were acting all innocent when I put the stickers on you, but look at you now: you’re so needy. Just like a slut.”  
Hyunjin moaned and Felix took off his clothes, gagging the boy under him with his underwear. Hyunjin knew that Felix wouldn’t prep him, they both liked it rough and Hyunjin had to admit that he liked a little pain.  
The younger, without any warning slammed into the gagged boy and immediately started thrusting in and out. Hyunjin let out a muffled scream of pain and satisfaction.  
He knew, this would be a good night.


End file.
